Notas de amor anónimas
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Mabel ha estado recibiendo notas de un admirador anónimo, la primera nota dice: "Qué linda que estás, sos un caramelo te veo en el recreo y me vuelvo loco". lo que no sabe es que su admirador puede estar mas cerca de lo que ella imagina. [Pinecest] Regalo de cumpleaños para Saory Namino Cipher ¡FELICES 15!


Nota: Oke…

He decidido crear este One-Shot por el cumpleaños de una personita que es especial, muy importante para mí –a parte de mi mejor amiga Martuu- y la considero mi segunda "hermana" –como Pauco-chan-.

Este One-Shot se lo regalo a… _Saory Namino Cipher_ por su cumpleaños! :) espero que te guste el fanfic y cuando pueda lo subiré a Deviantart así que ten paciencia, en algún libro o dicho dicen que "La paciencia es una virtud".

En fin, Gravity Falls no me pertenece sino al genio, perverso, trolleador y maligno de Alex Robert Hirsch. Las canciones usadas para el fanfic tampoco me pertenecen, le pertenecen al grupo "Camila", a "The Black Eyed Peas" –mi banda Hip-Hop favorita en todo el mundo, aunque ya estén separados- y a "Bersuit Vergarabat".

La historia es de MI propiedad jejeje :) espero que sea de su agrado…ya que, a trabajar!

* * *

Mabel Pines estaba inquieta esa mañana, bueno, como todos los días pero…esa mañana en la escuela se la veía diferente, o quizás estaba actuando de manera normal, la verdad es que muchas personas no entendían su compleja personalidad. Como siempre, no prestaba atención a las clases, los profesores tenían que llamar su atención cada 10 minutos y ella se disculpaba pero aun así eso no compensaba la falta de atención en las materias.

Estaba distraída, más de lo normal, nadie sabía porque, ni siquiera su hermano Dipper. Sus compañeras de clase le preguntaban que le pasaba pero ella simplemente respondía que estaba bien y que no había absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse.

Toco la clase de matemáticas y ese día tenia clases con su hermano, abrió su casillero para sacar sus cosas para la clase y camino hacia el salón, pensó que al llegar se sentaría con su gemelo pero paso todo lo contrario, el estaba sentado con uno de sus compañeros así que no tuvo más opción que sentarse con una de sus amigas el resto de la clase. Cuando se sento en su lugar y abrió su cuaderno, encontró una nota pegada en el.

-¿ _Eh? ¿Esto es para mí?_ -Pensó Mabel- _Pero…¿Quién pudo haberme enviado esta nota? Yo nunca dejo mis cosas fuera del casillero, bueno, casi nunca_ -

Mabel despego la nota que estaba pegada en una de las hojas llena de ejercicios sin hacer, la abrió despacio y vio que en la nota estaba escrito lo siguiente:

 ** _"Qué linda que estás,_**

 ** _sos un caramelo te veo en el recreo y me vuelvo loco"_**

La castaña leyó la nota en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara, su hermano la vio con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, se levanto de su lugar y fue a ver a la chica.

-¿Que sucede, Mabs? ¿Alguien te está molestando?-Pregunto Dipper, Mabel dirigió su mirada al chico de ojos similares a los de ella, enseguida guardo la nota un poco nerviosa.

-¿Q-Que? N-No, claro que no! Jejeje…solo, estaba leyendo una...una nota con los apuntes de la clase, es todo-Mintió

-Está bien, pero si hay alguien que te está molestando me lo dices-Le dijo Dipper volviendo a su lugar, justo cuando hizo eso, la compañera de Mabel para Matemáticas estaba entrando al salón.

* * *

A la hora del recreo, Mabel se junto con unas amigas para salir al patio a conversar un rato, antes de salir fue a buscar unos dulces que había dejado en su mochila, sus amigas la acompañaron para no dejarla sola, abrió la mochila, saco la caja de dulces y cuando lo hizo cayo una nota al suelo.

-¿Otra más?-Dijo Mabel tomando la nota, escucho unas risitas y unos "aaaw" de parte de sus amigas-¿Que?-

-¿No es obvio, Mabel? Uno de los chicos de la escuela está enamorado de ti y esta declarándose con unas notas-Le respondió una chica con una trenza hecha con cintas de colores llamada Lucy-¡Tienes un admirador secreto!-

-¿No es eso emocionante? Para mi si!-Comento su otra amiga, una chica de cabello rubio con mechones rosas llamada Michelle-me hace pensar en una película o…¡aun mejor! Una novela de amor-

-¿Puedes leer la nota para nosotras, Mabel? ¿Qué dices?-Le pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

-Sera más tarde, ahora salgamos a disfrutar del recreo-Respondió la castaña guardando la nota en la mochila y saliendo del salón de clases junto a sus amigas, no se dio cuenta de que alguien las espiaba y ese alguien era Dipper.

- _Maldición, no la leyó…_ -Pensó el chico castaño en voz baja, ¿porque pensaba eso? La respuesta era sencilla: desde hacía un tiempo, Dipper Pines estaba enamorado de su hermana gemela. Por un momento creyó que solo estaba confundido, intento eliminar esos pensamientos mirando a otras chicas pero en la única persona que podía pensar –y la única que ocupaba su mente- era Mabel.

Para confesarse, decidió escribirle unas notas anónimas a su hermana con diferentes fragmentos de canciones de amor esperando a que algún día, ella supiera que esas notas eran de él y quizás llegaría a corresponderle.

* * *

Pasaron un par de semanas, Mabel seguía recibiendo notas de su supuesto "Admirador secreto" según sus amigas, pero ella ya estaba sospechando de la persona que le mandaba esas notas todos los días, la última nota que había recibido la encontró una mañana abriendo su casillero, se había caído al suelo así que la tomo, la abrió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

 ** _"_** ** _Girl we could form a team and  
I could be the king you could be the queen and  
My mind's dirty and it don't need cleanin  
I love you long time so you know the meanin" _**

-Aaaaw ¡qué hermoso!-Mabel giro la vista y se encontró con una de sus compañeras mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro ya que al parecer había escuchado lo que ella leyó en la nota-Se nota que ese chico está muy loco por ti-

-Jaja, si…lo sé, está bien loco… ¡Y de remate!-Comento la chica Pines escondiendo la nota entre sus libros de clase, saco el cuaderno con las actividades de Literatura y cerró la puerta del casillero.

Al acabar las clases, Mabel había llegado un poco tarde a casa porque se había juntado con unas compañeras para estudiar y hacer los deberes. Le aviso a Dipper, el le dijo que tuviera cuidado y que por él no se preocupara, sabia volver a casa solo.

-¡Dippy! Ya estoy en casa…-Lo llamo la chica Pines asomando la cabeza por la puerta y luego entrando del todo a la casa, camino hacia la sala-Dipper, mama, papa…¿Están en casa?-

No hubo respuesta, de repente una melodía comenzó a sonar por la casa, venia de la habitación de Dipper. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso estaba escuchando una nueva canción? ¿y sin ella? Eso no se lo podía perdonar, ellos a veces escuchaban música juntos después de terminar los deberes, a no ser…

- _No, eso es imposible…Dipper no puede ser el admirador secreto que me enviaba las notas ¿o sí?_ -Pensó Mabel dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano, a medida que caminaba la música sonaba un poco más alto y más fuerte,llego a la puerta de la habitación de Dipper, toco, al principio nadie le respondió, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la música.

-¿Dipper? ¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto Mabel sin obtener respuesta, ella solo se encogió de hombros así que apenas abrió la puerta y se encontró con su hermano cantando una canción.

Dipper:

 _Tú, coleccionista de canciones_ _  
dame razones, para vivir.  
Tú la dueña de mis sueños  
quédate en ellos y hazme sentir._

 _Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir_  
 _el sentimiento eterno._

Mabel enseguida se escondió detrás de la pared, conocía la canción…la había escuchado antes pero solo se había aprendido una parte de la letra. Volvió a asomar apenas su cabeza por la puerta para escuchar a su hermano gemelo cantar.

 _Tú con la luna en la cabeza_ _  
el lugar en donde empieza  
el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir._

 _Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú_  
 _mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio_  
 _mi compás y mi camino_  
 _solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tú_  
 _pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo_  
 _para estar siempre, (siempre), siempre, siempre contigo amor_

Dipper dejo de cantar por unos segundos y vio a su hermana asomada detrás de la puerta apenas abierta de su habitación.

-¿Mabel?-Dijo Dipper viendo a su gemela, pasaban otra parte de la canción así que decidió ignorar que ella lo estaba viendo y siguió cantando, aunque ahora estaba avergonzado de que Mabel lo haya visto- _Tu, coleccionista de canciones, mil emociones son para ti_ -

- _Tú lo que soñé mi vida entera…_ -Canto Mabel ahora asomándose del todo y abriendo la puerta- _quédate en ella y hazme sentir…y así ir transformando la magia de ti, en un respiro del alma_ -

- _Tú con la luna en la cabeza, el lugar en donde empieza, el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir_ -Cantaron los dos al unisonó, mientras Mabel entraba caminando lentamente, se sentó en la cama de su hermano mientras que Dipper aun estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio mirándola fijamente- _Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú, mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino. Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tú, pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo para estar siempre contigo_ -

- _Ya no queda más espacio en mi interior,_ _has llenado con tu luz cada rincón, es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente_ -Canto Dipper sin dejar de mirar a Mabel haciendo que ella sonriera.

Los 2:

 _Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú_ _  
mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compás y mi camino  
solo tu (solo tu), solamente quiero que seas tú  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre, (siempre), siempre, siempre…_

- _Contigo amor_ -Concluyeron juntos sin dejar de sonreír y mirarse fijamente a los ojos, cuando termino la canción, Mabel desvió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras que Dipper intentaba disimular su sonrojo.

-M-Mabs, ¿C-Cuanto tiempo estabas espiándome?-Le pregunto Dipper avergonzado.

-No mucho, solo me asome al ver que estabas cantando una canción-Le respondió su gemela sin verlo-Por cierto, me gusto la canción…es muy hermosa-

-Sí, lo sé…-Le respondió el chico, Mabel metió la mano en el bolsillo de su short de Jean y saco una nota de su "Admirador secreto", la abrió y la leyó en silencio-¿Qué estas leyendo?-

-¿Eh?...Oh, no es nada interesante-Le dijo la chica Pines guardando de nuevo la nota-Solo es una carta de un admirador secreto-

-¿Admirador secreto? ¿Quién podría ser?-Le pregunto Dipper con cierto deje de curiosidad sin dejar de ver a su hermana gemela.

-No lo sé, por algo es secreto… ¿No Dippy-di?-Respondió burlonamente Mabel sonriendo un poco.

-Hey, soy tu hermano…quiero saber quién es tu admirador secreto-Le dijo Dipper un poco molesto.

-No sé quién es, Dipper-Mabel se sentía un poco incomoda al ser interrogada por su hermano para que le contara de una vez por todas quien era su admirador secreto. Después de esa pequeña "discusión" –si es que así se la podía llamar- hubo un silencio algo incomodo entre ambos hermanos, Dipper ya no podía aguantar por más tiempo, tenía que decirle a Mabel quien era su admirador secreto pero…¿y si ella no le creía? Aun peor ¿y si lo rechazaba? Eso no era posible ¿o si?, como sea, lo mejor era dejar de seguir haciendo preguntas sin respuesta y empezar a hablar.

-M-Mabel, yo…¿Podría preguntarte algo?-Pregunto Dipper un poco nervioso a la vez que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

-Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras bro-bro-Respondió Mabel con su tono infantil e inocente que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Hmm…¿T-Te mentiría si…si yo dijera q-que el admirador secreto que te mandaba las notas todos los días, soy yo?-Pregunto Dipper ahora desviando la mirada temiendo la reacción de su gemela.

-¡¿Q-Que?!-Dijo Mabel saliendo de un leve estado de shock emocional-¿T-Tu? ¡Eso es imposible, Dip! Jajaja-

-¡S-Soy yo, Mabs! Yo fui el que escondía esas notas anónimas todos los días en la mochila, en tus cuadernos…incluso en tu casillero-Confeso el chico Pines-Me costó adivinar la combinación pero logre esconder las notas-

-No me creo que hayas sido tu, en fin, si hubieras sido tu…¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Le pregunto Mabel un poco enojada con la idea de que su hermano gemelo tuvo que abrir hasta su casillero para esconder las notas de amor.

-¡Si soy yo! Y…y lo hice porque me gustas-Le respondió Dipper volviendo a mirar a su hermana-me gustas mucho, Mabel-

-¿Solamente era por eso? En ese caso, tu también me gustas-Comento Mabel riéndose levemente.

-No, no lo entiendes. No me gustas como hermana-Explico el castaño haciendo que la chica dejara de reírse-Mas bien…me gustas como un chico debe gustarle una chica-

-Estoy confundida, Dipper. No sé muy bien a qué quieres llegar con esto-Le dijo Mabel sin entender lo que intentaba explicarle su gemelo.

-Mabel, estoy siendo sincero contigo…en serio me gustas-

-¡De acuerdo! Ya entendí-Le dijo Mabel-Es solo que me costó procesar todo lo que me acabas de decir, bro-bro…aun así, ¿no te parece extraño? Es decir, somos hermanos y tenemos la misma sangre-

-Eso no importa, no sé qué pasa conmigo desde hace un tiempo siento esto por ti-Dijo Dipper-pensé que estaba confundido, intente olvidarme de ti observando a otras chicas pero no funciono-

-No me estarás mintiendo ¿cierto?-Pregunto Mabel con un pequeño deje de desconfianza.

-Por supuesto que no, jamás te mentiría en algo como eso-Le respondió Dipper-Mabel, en serio te amo…por mucho que lo intente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-

-B-Bueno, creo que tarde demasiado para decir esto…ya no lo soporto mas-Le dijo Mabel, cerró los ojos, respiro profundo, soltó aire y volvió a hablar-Dipper, también te amo y no solo como un hermano-

* * *

Bien, creo que aquí se termina el One-Shot

Lo siento mucho pero no quería poner otro final con un beso, me gusto mas que Dipper y Mabel finalmente admitieran lo que en verdad sienten el uno por el otro antes que decirlo para después sellar su amor eterno con un beso como en todas las novelas de amor -bueno, casi todas-

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot...en especial a _Saory Namino Cipher_ ya que ella cumplió años y se merece este One-Shot. ella me pidió un fanfic de Familia o drama pero no se me ocurrió nada D:

Dejen reviews! nos vemos la próxima y un saludo para todos

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
